


Eccedentesiast

by Silky_oneirataxia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Beta michimiya yui, Beta/Omega, Car Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kindergarten Teacher Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Children, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Swearing, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_oneirataxia/pseuds/Silky_oneirataxia
Summary: Sugawara koushi’s life was amazingHe had an amazing boyfriend, great family and friends, a secured future, and is about to graduate from university to become a teacherThat is until the afternoon of his graduation dayBut it doesn’t stop there, now Koushi has to deal with the hardships of a new beginning in his life, without that other half he once had
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 40
Kudos: 221





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic after joining haha, so pardon if the writing is weird or I mess up some words!  
> I do my best to edit my works, I’ll try to write each chapter as long as I can but we’ll see how it’ll end up ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> I’ve had this story idea on my mind for a while and I don’t know if anyone else has already written it or smt close to it but let’s hope not!

** 3rd person POV: **

_** -April 20th- ** _

It was a quiet spring afternoon in mid April, the cherry blossoms have bloomed and are scattered across the ground

The sky was darkening quickly, the sun was still on the horizon though, shining a warm light onto everything 

Walking home to his and his boyfriends small apartment in Tokyo from a small party by friends and family after the ceremony that took him five long years of hard work to finally get his teachers certification

The day was filled with friends and family giving him their congratulations, a few tears being shed from his mother who was over joyed when his son was finally able to fulfill his dreams of being a teacher

After the party was over he walked home with his boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi, for whom was by his side since their third year of highschool where he confessed his love for the light hair boy

Koushi was concerned since he was a beta and Daichi was an alpha, that he would prefer having an omega or female lover who could give him children of his own, knowing that he wanted to become a father in the future

Daichi shrugged it off and told him that they could always adopt, saying that as long as he had him by his side, he was happy

Sugawara Koushi believed his words

But his once happy future that he had planned out was ruined that day when they arrived to their shared apartment

“I’m breaking up with you” were the words he heard echo in his head as he stared at the face of the one who he gave half his heart to

“What do you mean? W-Why? I thought we were happy, this is all so suddenly I-“ 

Daichi cut him off before he could continue “I’ve been thinking about this for a few weeks now. I just don’t feel the spark between us anymore.” 

Koushi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out 

“I’ve been talking to Michimiya lately, I know shes liked me for long time now and only recently have I thought about her feelings seriously, I haven’t told her how I feel yet but I plan on being with her as more than friends. I know this is sudden but I have to be honest with my feelings and i just want to be with someone who can give me my own children who have my flesh and blood.” He let out all that he had bottled up on his mind, telling Sugawara his true feelings

Koushi looked down at his feet, not knowing what to think or say while standing in their living room, he felt the tears prick his eyes as he felt Daichi’s eyes on him, he started thinking about if he did anything wrong to ruin what they had

“Before you ask, you did nothing wrong, it’s me and I’m sorry. If we can, I’d be happy to be friends but I just don’t feel that way anymore” daichi finished as he let out a deep sigh 

It was quiet in their small one bedroom apartment that they shared until Koushi finally spoke up 

“I understand Sawamura, it’s okay. I knew something must’ve been on your mind lately with how awkward our conversation had gotten the past few days” he softly laughed at the last sentence before looked up to stare Daichi in the eyes with a smile, a few tears running down his cheeks as he let out a shaky sigh 

“Well, I don’t know if we can be friends anymore, it’d be beyond awkward. But I’m great full for the memories we’ve made together. I’ll pack my things since this was originally your apartment, I’ll go stay with my parents or maybe a friends place in the mean time while I look for a new place to live, so don’t worry about me okay?” He have a big teeth smiles to Daichi, a smile that broke his heart but he looked away from his gaze, not wanting to see Koushi cry anymore

Sugawara got up and started walking towards their shared bedroom “I’ll go pack my stuff now” he said as he walked away

Entering the bedroom, he flicked on the lights, showing the clean room that was well organized. He took out his suit case and started calmly packing his things away, even though he lived in the apartment he didn’t have many clothes or items, most of this stuff was still at his parents house since he planned on buying a bigger place when he graduated

As he packed his things he passes many things that remind him of his past, the past that was filled with happiness and joy, from pictures on the walls and furniture to different souvenirs and items that brought back memories he once cherished

When he finished packing all his things, his tears had dried, he took his suitcase and bag that carries his belongings to the front door of his old apartment

As he ties his shoes he hears Daichi come up behind him “ I’ve already paid for my half of the rent this month in advance so don’t worry about it, I’ll give the landlady a call to tell her I’m moving out for personal reasons” he says while getting up and opening the door 

Before leaving he turned around and looked at Daichi “I hope, from the very bottom of my heart, that you live a long and happy life with Michimiya, and that she can give you as many children that you hope for” he finishes by giving he warm yet heart broken smile

He then walked out of the apartment with not just his things but also a broken heart

**_ -A few weeks later- _ **

Sugawara stayed with his parents for a few weeks in order to figure out his life, that was until the constant vomiting started 

Koushi pushes it off as a stomach bug, but his parents thought it might’ve been a deeper issue with how frequent it was, maybe being connected to how his 6 year long relationship abruptly ended out of no where. 

Thinking it had started to take a toll on his physical health 

because of this his parents urged him to go to the doctors to have it checked out, and though Sugawara didn’t feel the need to do so, he did it anyways to make his parents stop worrying once they realized it wasn’t a deep issue

that’s at least what was supposed to happen

”congratulations Mr. Sugawara! you’re pregnant” said the young male doctor sitting in front of him, clip board in hand

”wait- what do you mean I’m pregnant? I’m a beta male, I’m not supposed to be able to conceive like that?!” Koushi said, voice filled with confusion as he panicked with worry 

“that’s the thing, you’re actually an omega male- not a beta. You must’ve presented late, which isn’t unheard of, though it’s not common either. Now in the last month or so, have you had any events that seemed to be that of a heat?” The man asked with a calm voice. 

As Sugawara started thinking about the last month for any strange events, he recalled experiencing an excruciating heat that made him have to take a few days off of school, he brushed it off as a flu or a really bad cold. It being his first heat wasn’t an idea that he had. Daichi had been away at that time until the end so he couldn’t have known it was more than a flu

“yes, but I thought it was a cold or flu, I didn’t expect for it to be my heat” he explained as he watches the doctor nod in understanding. 

“ now- have you had any unprotected sexual intercourse in the time of or after the heat with another male, specifically an alpha?” He asked softly as Koushi went back to remember that week

on the last day of the heat, Daichi had come back to their apartment, they had sex that night. 

He remembers Daichi saying that it smelled extremely good in the house and that he especially had a sweet scent, but Koushi thought that it was the new soaps he bought, not thinking much about it. Before that day they would always use protection, even though they thought Sugawara was a beta and couldn’t get pregnant. That night was the first time that they decided to go without a condom. 

“Yes” He said simple, and with a hum the young male nodded “that would explain how you got pregnant, the first heat tends to be the most fertile one, and since you’re a male omega and your chances of normally becoming pregnant are lower than a females , though not by much, your first heat will be especially fertile” 

the doctor than let out a soft sigh “ I don’t want to pry and it isn’t really any of my business but since it’s you're first heat and this pregnancy was indeed unplanned, if you want to look into abortion-“ before he could finish koushi pushed in 

“ keeping- um I mean I’m keeping the baby sir...” and with a small smile and nod the doctor looked down at his clip board before putting it into his desk and standing up “I understand, mr. Sugawara, I’ll take you to another room where a nurse can let you hear the heart beat and also determine how far along you are” with that Koushi is led to another room and tops to lay down. 

The nurse comes in with a sweet hello and politely asked him to lift his shirt up to show his stomach

He complies and as the nurse puts some gel onto his stomach “this is going to a little cold” she warned as she turned in her machine

After moving around on Koushi’s stomach for a few moments she gets a clear view of the baby, Sugawara can hear a clear thumping as he looks up at the screen 

“That’s your babies heart beat, very healthy and strong! If you look on the screen you can see your baby, it’s that small spot right there-“ she points to a spot on the machines screen “you’re about 6 weeks along, you can’t see much now but in a few weeks this babies going to be bigger and more clear to see” she says encouragingly 

As Koushi looks at his baby in the screen, he feels a warmth in his chest ‘that’s my baby’ he thinks to himself as he calmly listens to the beat of the child’s heart 

“If you’d like we can give you a picture of the current progress” the kind nurse asked. Sugawara nods “yes please” he answered as she went to go print a picture

“please go to the front desk to make an appointment for a check up around some time next week if that’s okay with you” the lady said as she wiped the gel off of his stomach and lead Koushi to the door

As Koushi is leaving he politely bows to the nurse “yes it is, thank you very much” he said with a smile, to which the nurse returned with her own “it’s my pleasure, have a nice day” she says before sugawara turned around and walked to the front desk

His next appointment was next week one April 27th at 12pm, he quickly wrote it down on his phones schedule and proceeded to leave the building. Making his way to his parents house as he thought about what he was supposed to do

There’s no doubt he’s keeping this baby, even if he and the babies father are no longer together or on good terms or together at that, he can’t help but love the child with all his heart, in a way the baby was replacing that empty part in his heart

The piece his ex took from him

But now he was thinking if he should tell Daichi or not, he did feel bad to keep this away from him, but what if telling him that he was pregnant with his children would ruin his and Michimiya’s relationship? And after he told Daichi he wanted him to live a great life with her- he’d be crazy to risk ruin things for those two

As he entered his families home, his mother was the one to welcome him home, his father in the living room watching the television since it was the weekend and he had no work. 

“How did it go? Are you okay?! What did the doctor say!” His mother questioned as he lead Koushi to the living room and sat him down on the couch where his father was

“I’m fine mom, but it is something serious. Actually- i have tie thinks to tell you after my visit to the doctors” Koushi said with a bright smile, making his mother sigh

“I’m serious Koushi!” His mom said with a huff as he sat back in the couch, making his dad give his mom a soft smile “now honey, let him say what happened” 

As they both look back at their son, Koushi sighed and looked away “ I’m apparently a late bloomer from what the doctor told me, I’m actually an omega” he said softly as his mother gasped and his father looked wide eyes in shock

“how is that possible? I thought all your tests showed you as a beta?!” He mother questioned before his father put his hand softly onto his loves shoulder to quiet him 

Even though his mother was a male omega and his father an alpha, they were told that their son was a beta, a result not likely through an omega and alpha pairing but the chances were still there if there was Betas present in the family tree

“Like I said, I presented late is what I was told and...” before finishing Koushi looked away from his parents who looked eager to know what else their son had to say

He rubbed the back of his neck before bringing his hand back down to fiddle with the hem of his shirt “I’m also pregnant with Daichi’s child too” as he finished his sentence his parents gasped and looked at each other before looking back to Koushi 

“WE’RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!” They said in sync with joy and excitement. 

Hugging eachother with the biggest smiles before looking back Koushi 

“WAIT DAICHI GOT YOU PREGNANT?!” His mom said, voice loud with a hint of anger. He simply nodded. 

“What are you going to do? You’ve already separated and he told you that he’s already found someone else!” His father said, concern laced his words

Koushi sighed before looking up at them “I’ve decided I’m not going to tell him. I’ll raid my baby alone, I don’t want to ruin his relationship with his new love, and also I don’t see a future with the father of my child when he doesn’t love me anymore, I want to give my baby a good example of a healthy relationship, setting a good example is what I want, even if the person they call daddy isn’t their biological father...” Koushi was calm while telling his parents this, he didn’t want them to be too concerned with their sons ex coming back into his life after crushing half of his heart

“I’ll move to another city and become a teacher there, I just don’t want to risk bumping into Daichi even after I give birth, it’d be too risky. I hope you understand” 

Kouahi’s parents stay quiet for a moment thinking about what to say while taking in the current situation 

Then his father speaks up “okay” 

Looking relived Koushi smiles gently and looked to his mother 

“Of course I’m also okay with it!”

As he crossed his arms he continued talking “ i know that a couple being pushed together because of children doesn’t always end well, I don’t want you to go through the struggle and another heartbreak. Your babies need a good example of a healthy couple so I hope that you can find someone to fill that spot but even if you can’t, you have not only us here but also your friends too! If you need help just ask, okay Koushi?” 

His mother gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek

“okay mom” he basically whispered as his mother finally let go 

Now that he got that clear and out of the way, he needs to get his life back on track 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga have a chat, wonder how it’ll be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for liking the story so far! I’m happy to see that at least some people like this ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ thank you for the kudos and lovely comments, this next chapter isn’t angsty BUT FLUFFY AF (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

_** -One month later- ** _

Lost 

Koushi was lost

He didn’t know what to do. It has already been a month since finding out he was pregnant. He still hasn’t moved out of his parents house as he is still trying to find a good place to both raise his unborn child and get a decent teaching job

So he turned to Oikawa for help

Since his morning sickness had passed and he could actually move without throwing his stomach up, he decided the earliest to went to the omega was better than waiting any longer

During university, they happened to go to the same school. Even though it wasn’t expected, Tooru was going into the same career as Koushi due to his knee injury, Making it difficult for him to peruse volleyball as a professional 

Because of this, the two of them grew insanely close in their times of studying. 

Now Sugawara was on his way to tell him about his situation, after pushing it off by saying he had a cold for over two months, Oikawa could tell he was lying since he had the same excuse for so long

As Koushi walked into the café they agreed to meet up at, he quickly spotted his best friend sitting at their table. when spotted, Tooru crosses his arms and knitted his eyebrows together with a frown 

He was clearly upset, maybe even mad 

As Suga walked over to the table and sat down he gave an awkward smile “good morning Tooru, how have you been?” He said softly as he looked through the small menu for drinks 

“Worried sick is what I’ve been! For over the last two months you’ve been telling me you’re sick every time I ask to go out- now I can tell that you weren’t and you’re just hiding something!” He practically yells while throwing his hands around make small gestures as he spoke

Before he could continue on his rant suga interrupted him with a soft “shhh, people are starting to stare” as he held his index finger to his mouth

When Tooru finally quiet down, he ended with a loud humph, crossed his arms again, and looked away clearly still infuriated with his friend 

Koushi let out a small laugh before sighing

“I came to tell you what was really going on since graduation, it’s a bit of a long story but I’ll shorten it up...” 

Before he tells Tooru, their waitress comes up and asked for their orders, after they order their drinks, the waitress walks away to put them in with a smile

Contemplating on how to start, Koushi choose to start from the beginning 

“After the party (Oikawa also went, it was technically also his party too I just didn’t mention it then haha) when I got to Daichi’s apartment, he broke up with me and-“ before Suga finished what he had to say, Tooru let out a gasp and looked his best friend in the eyes

Before he could make his comment, Koushi slapped his hand onto his mouth to prevent him from yelling again

“Let me finish, there’s more!” He said stubbornly 

“I packed my things and temporarily moved into my parents house, I’ve been staying with them since then, they already know about our breakup” taking a deep inhale Suga continued in a calm voice

“After a few weeks of being with my parents, I felt sick and wouldn’t stop vomiting. I thought it was a stomach bug but when I went to the doctors they said...” before finishing, Koushi looked down 

“They said I was pregnant and that I’m not actually a beta, but I’m really an omega who presented late” he finished, removing his hand as their drinks came in, giving their waitress their thanks

Oikawa stayed quiet, he was no longer angry at Koushi

But he was pissed off to the bones with Daichi 

“That son of a bitch! How could he be so careless and not use protection!” His comment wasn’t loud but his tone was that of a mother scolding their child

He let out a huff “does he know?”

“No, I don’t plan on telling him either” 

“Are you sure? If he finds out later he might be just as mad as I am about him knocking you up and then breaking your heart” 

“He’s already found someone new, he’s still got another two years of schooling to work on, I don’t want to be rude and make it seem like I’m trying to push myself back into him life. I’m not cruel like him” 

Shaking his head Oikawa let out a deep exhale “how far along are you?” He asked taking a sip of his latte 

“I’m around 10 weeks” he answered as he looked Down at his still flat stomach. He wasn’t showing yet but he was getting softer

“Do you plan on staying here or do you plan to leave since you know... he’s here” 

“I plan on leaving but I’m not sure where to, I’m thinking Osaka. It’s not too far but it’s enough where he won’t find me easily” 

“Then it’s decided, I’m going with you!” With that comment Koushi let out a gasp of surprise “what do you mean? Don’t you want to stay close to your mate, isn’t he still in school?!” 

“psh, Iwa-chan just got his bachelors in nursing now he has to go to a nursing training school for another three years, he can either come with us or stay here and visit me. I would say I trust him not to cheat while we’re away from each other- but he’s already marked he so we’re stuck together for life, making it physically impossible for him to be disloyal to me” with a snicker he pushed his chest out and held his nose high with pride. The two of them had been mates since their last year of high school, it didn’t surprise anyone when they found their marks on each others necks

Apparently, from stories Tooru would tell him, they would constantly flirt with each other while in high school, they would also occasionally make out while ‘no one was around’, which others who went to school with them would prove wrong because they were caught a couple times but no one said anything, making them think no one knew, and then there were the rare occasions they actually had sex, in empty washrooms, classrooms, and even the back of the school while everyone was gone. 

Lucky for them no one actually caught them go at it like rabbits on their desks, otherwise they’d probably be traumatized from not only the sight but the sounds of much more than just loud moaning and grunts

Though the taller male made it sound like it was romantic

Suga was surprised that he didn’t get knocked up yet with all the sex stories he’d been told, most of them being outside of school grounds

Koushi responded with a gentle giggle as he sipped his tea “I guess you’re right”

That only left one question he had for the omega sitting across from him 

“Do you want to come to my next appointment?” 

With a big smile he nodded rapidly “I’d be honoured to see my future godson or daughter! I’m going to be the best godmother they’ll ever dream of having!” 

“I didn’t even ask if you wanted to be their god mother yet?” Koushi raises an eyebrow

“Can’t I be?” Tooru asked giving him best friend puppy dog eyes 

Sugawara snickered “of course, I trust putting my child into your care if anything is to every happen to me” 

As if on command, Oikawa put his hand up and saluted “yes sir!” He said sternly, earning a laugh from Suga 

Sugawara was glad to have Oikawa as his best friend 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story so far, don’t be afraid to give a kudos or share your opinions! If not don’t be afraid to give me your advice to improve my work!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Tooru go to the clinic for a check up and revive an unexpected surprise  
> But they also gave someone else a surprise without knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took FOREVER, I wrote half the story and then got up to do something else, when I came back I totally forgot about it sorry, but I hope you enjoy this mainly fluff with some mystery at the end! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ

_** -June 5th- ** _

It was a few days later and the day of his first appointment that his best friend was attending with him 

He was almost 11 weeks aka 2 and a half months

the two walked to the clinic for the check up while having small conversations about their daily lives

“So how many do you think you’ll be having?” Asked Tooru as he happily walked while his hand was locked together with Suga’s

“Um” he had to think about it for a moment, Suga thought it was a weird question to ask because he didn’t think it was likely he’d have more than one child

“I’m pretty sure one is all I’ll be able to carry, I mean the chances of me having more than one is small” he rubbed his stomach that was only now starting to grow, it was Barely noticeable but Koushi could tell 

Just a few days ago he felt nothing but a soft and flat belly and now it was soft but no longer completely flat

“Hmm I don’t know, I have this gut feeling that you’ll be gifted with more than one baby” Oikawa held it chin with his free hand and lifted his eyebrow at Suga, making him let out a small laugh 

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to handle more than one with where I am in life right now-“ Tooru cut I’m off late minute 

“I’m here so even if you do I’ll act as their second mama” he finished with a big grin as they arrived to the small clinic

Walking in every time felt surreal to Sugawara, it was something about the clean air conditioned atmosphere when you walked in, the clean floors and furniture, pictures of happy mothers and babies framed on the walls, the kind smiles of the staff as they welcomed you at the front desk 

After going to the front desk and letting them know that they were there for an checkup, the kind male behind the desk smiled at the two and told them take a seat, letting them know that the doctor will call them up when they’re ready

It didn’t take long for them to be called up and lead to their room, as Suga lays down, Oikawa sits in the spare chair next to him 

The door knob turned and the doctor walked in, giving them a welcoming smile “good evening, you must be Mr Sugawara, and you are?” He says before directing his attention to Oikawa 

“I’m Tooru Oikawa, his best friend, I’m here for emotional support” Tooru responds as he stood up and gave a small bow to the alpha male who returned the gesture

“That’s lovey, it’s always nice to have clients being their friends in for support, now let’s get to work and check up on this baby of yours” the doctor responds while setting up the machines and checking his clip board for Koushi’s information 

“It seems you are almost 11 weeks along and by now we should be able to determine in you have more than one bun in the oven” he chuckles softly while putting gel onto Suga’s stomach

He found the doctors chuckle charming, now that he looked at the males details he could tell that he was in fact just his type

Silky Dark hair that he so eagerly wanted to run his hand through

Broad shoulders that he wanted to have held around him 

Strong arms that complimented his shoulders, ones that he wanted to have protecting him from others who try to hurt him 

Deep eyes that he could get lost in all day long

A smooth voice that he’s be happy to hear for the rest of his life 

And with his physique it seems he could be pretty big down-

While in the middle of his admiration montage of his new doctor, he was cut off why the devil himself 

“Oh what a lovely surprise!” The alpha chirped, looking towards the monitor while holding the device connected to it on Koushi’s bare stomach 

“Congratulations, you’re having twins!” 

“Eh?” Koushi responded, being lost of words to the news

With a gasp from next to him, he turned his attention towards the other omega in the room 

“I told you! My instincts almost NEVER let me down!” Proudly Said Oikawa, holding his nose high as he held a bright grin, god he could probably be mistaken for the sun with how brightly his expression is right now 

Both Koushi and the doctor gave the omega a small laugh in response 

_** -a few moments later- ** _

After the checkup, they revived a picture from the appointment, clearly showing two babies inside of Suga’s stomach

They set up his next appointment which was two weeks from then 

Walking out of the clinic, Koushi’s stomach gave out a growl, indicating he was in need of some food 

Blushing in slight embarrassment, Suga turned to Tooru “I’m a bit hungry, what do you say we go get lunch now?” 

Tooru nodded “I’m kinda hungry too but I guess it’s no surprise to hear you’re more hungry than me” he finished with a snicker 

In response Koushi elbowed his best friend in the side, earning his a yelp and pout from the man 

“You know I’m not just feeding myself anymore, these two are hungry for lunch too!” He said, holding his mostly flat stomach as they walked towards the street with all the restaurants and shops 

Without their acknowledgement, a certain female with short brown hair was listening

Filled with fury and anger, determined to not let the light haired omega ruin everything for her 

She’ll keep this a secret from everyone to make sure she has a hold on her current man for as long as she lives

With a cheeky grin and chuckle, she continued walking to her destination 

Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it so far! Leave a comment telling me your thoughts and give a kudos if you really enjoy it! But if not don’t be afraid to tell me your advice to enhance my work!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peachy night and update on their life   
> And also an unexpected event at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵) I wrote the majority of it but then my battery went out and when I recharged I forgot to finish it so here it is! Wonder what will happen next? (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

_** -January 3rd- ** _

It was past the new year and Sugawara felt like he was carrying two watermelons inside f his stomach. His due date was right around the corner and he was excited to finally meet his babies

When they were checking for the babies genders, they couldn’t seem to tell because their legs were shut tight and the two watermelons seemed to not want to show their private areas to the world just yet 

It was exciting to Koushi. He dint actually care if his babies was male, female, alpha or omega, even if he had a beta though the chances were slim. 

Right now he was sitting on the rocking chair in his new apartment in Osaka, it was a home on the larger side considering the rent price not being sky high. It was a blessing that Tooru found it before someone else

They had enough room for the two of them, Suga’s soon to be born twins and also Oikawa’s beloved “iwa-chan”. 

Even though he didn’t live with them permanently because of his schooling, he did come over to stay when he had breaks or weekends

Luckily for Koushi, whenever Tooru went into heat he’d stay at his mates place so not to disturbed his heavily pregnant friend

As Suga rocks back and fourth in the rocking chair, he rubs his large stomach while humming a soft melody. His smile is soft and his eyes are filled with love as he looks around the room where his babies will be sleeping. 

It was a good size for the twins, they could fit not only their own separate beds but also had enough room to hold the rocking chair too. They didn’t feel the need to have their place pen in their bedroom because the more space the merrier so they set it up in the living room where it had plenty of space for the twins to roll around and play together

Both omegas had a feeling that he’d be having at least one boy so they painted the room a light baby blue, a soft colour that is welcoming and feels safe

Since they didn’t know for sure what Suga will be having, when buying clothes they got two pairs of both girl and boy clothes, just in case. Suga just couldn’t wait to put the twins in matching outfits

Lucky for Koushi, his ex not once had contacted him and he assumes that he hadn’t somehow found out of him being pregnant with his children

This made everyone at ease because he didn’t want to fight and risk raising his anxiety and stress, which is bad for not just him but also his babies. Especially so close to his due date he doesn’t want to risk anything that can potentially cause him to go into labour early 

The though alone makes his shiver so he does his best to stay positive

Right now Tooru was in the kitchen, making dinner for the five of them, iwaizumi was coming to their place tonight since he had no school for the next two days, since it was the weekend 

He was half way through his first year in nursing school and was working hard to keep his grades up, so days like these were exciting ones for Tooru since he gets to finally see his mate after a while

Suga couldn’t see his but he could hear his humming over the sizzle of the food on the stove top, he imagine his best friend to be swaying his hips with joy as he cooks, excited for his mate to come home 

After moving to Osaka, both Tooru and Koushi applies to schools as teachers

Suga want to a kindergarten white Tooru. Oikawa initially wanted to go into a highschool or higher grade setting but he didn’t want to leave his friend alone in case of any accidents

Even if they’re surrounded by very small children he was still anxious for if he fell down or something worse happened 

Whenever Tooru scolded him on being Careful everywhere he went, Suga would just roll his eyes and nod while his friend went off on rants on safety 

Soon Sugawara heard his name be called for dinner so he slowly stood up while one hand was on his stomach and the other went to his back to sooth his pain

Carrying two fairly large babies isn’t an easy task. After letting out a huff he walked to the dining table which was next to the kitchen

Upon walking in he saw the several plates of foods, mainly veggies but there were some seafood dishes

After getting pregnant, Suga always found it hard to get down mainly red meats like cow or pork, even after his morning sickness went away he didn’t like their smells so he stuck to sea foods like fish and squid

As he sat down he heard the door unlock and open. Both omegas looked up to see that iwaizumi had arrived, since he was given a spare key he could enter the apartment whenever he came over without having to wait for someone to open it for him

“Welcome home iwa-chan!” Suga heard the other omega call as he speed walked to the alpha and gave his a big hug 

Koushi smiled “Welcome home iwaizumi” to which hajime nodded back with a soft thank you while he hugged his mate back 

After their deep hug hajime took off his shoes and his bag with his schoolwork. He already has some of his things at the apartment like clothes and a toothbrush so he didn’t need to bring anything for his stay

He slipped on his slippers and walked to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. After that he joined Suga and Tooru who just sat down himself after bringing the bowls of rice

The alpha sat down with a sigh of relief to finally sit down and rest 

“How is school and work going?” Oikawa asked as he put a piece of fish onto his mates mountain of rice 

“Rough but I’m getting through, I can’t wait to graduate though, so tired of having to go right to work after school” he finished with a laugh before going into his meal 

Suga didn’t know much about what the alpha did as a part-time job but it got his bills and schooling paid along with the help of his well off family, though he likes to pay for his bills himself

After everyone finished dinner, Tooru took all the dishes to the sink and was washing them while Koushi and hajime sat on the couch in their living room to watch what was on the television 

“So how’s the twins been recently? You’re close to your due date right?” Asked the alpha. He wasn’t there most of the time and was concerned for the omega his mate treated as his brother 

Suga gave a small hum “one of them has been very pushy lately while the other isn’t as much, I think they’re getting excited because they can tell they’ll be out soon” he responded with a giggle as he rubbed his stomach, receiving a small kick from the right side and a soft push on the left 

“I just hope that they arrive at a convenient time of day, I don’t want to be in the grocery story and then my water to break, it’d be so embarrassing...” 

Hajime nods and smiles in agreement as the brown haired omega walks into the living room with a small plate of sliced and peeled peaches 

For the next few hours the three sat on the couch, talking and watching the television

At one point Tooru took out a movie and they watched that, it was a comedic movie that Suga just couldn’t bother remembering the name of 

After wrapping things up and finishing getting ready for bed, Koushi lies in his bed, comfortable in bed under his warm sheets on the cold night 

That was until he started having nan insane pain in his lower stomach

he thought it was pains from eating too much during dinner at first so he tried to sleep it off, curling deeper into his bed

But then he felt wet 

Confused and worried he threw the sheets off and looked at his lower half 

It was soaked “why would I pee myself now?” He thought but then it clicked on his head

“My water broke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill! Like it? Send a kudos or leave a comment! If not? Then Tell me how to improve on it! ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m not updating as much as I’d wish to, school just started and it’s been a little confusing the first week but I think I’ve got the hang of it! 
> 
> Also I read all your comments and I’m so happy to see everyone enjoying it so far! It’s mostly fluff right now but I swear it’ll have angst later on!

“My water broke”

The thought was quiet but enough to spark a shock through sugawara and cause him to become wide awake 

“To-Tooru- TOORU HELP” he started off quiet but then his voice grew louder, no doubt at least one of their neighbors heard his call

To help emphasize his panic and need for his closest friend he started to lightly his his hand against the wall that had his roommate and his mate in the room next door

Then he heard the two pairs of footsteps go thundering in his direction 

The door bursted open and like a knight in shining armour, Tooru Oikawa stood in the doorway, his mate arrived a little later and stood behind him 

“What happened? are you okay? Are the twins okay?” He spoke in a rushed voice that was filled with panic

With a hand on his stomach, Suga began to get out of bed “my water broke, it just broke so we should have enough time to drive to the hospital at least” 

he tried stay calm but he was in too much pain from contractions. His face was left scrunched up to show he wasn’t feeling the best

Tooru and Hajime nodded and as the alpha went to get the car ready, the omega went to help his best friend to the car

They were lucky that there wasn’t too much traffic, so for the most part it was a smooth drive to the hospital 

After they got to the hospital and was brought to their room, Suga was waiting for until he was ready to give birth

“How are you feeling Suga?” Asked Oikawa

He smiled “it hurts but I know it’ll get worse when I actually start pushing” he responds 

“Do you think you’ll need to take the shot?” They were told they could get a shot of some medicine that Koushi couldn’t take the time to remember, it helped with the pain be there was a time span that he was allowed to take it

He shook his head “I don’t think I’ll need it, it’s bad but it’s not what others had explained their own labour pains to be like, so I think I’ll be good without it” 

Then his parents came into the room, kind of in a burst, but thanks to Hajime who was behind them, there was less noise since he reminded the married couple of where they were 

“Oh my baby, are you okay? Is it bad?” His mother asked as he walked up to his son in the hospital bed 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it was, I thought it’d be so much worse but it is still painful” He winced as he felt another contraction 

His mother simply smiled “I was like that too, it was easy for me to give birth, so you must’ve inherited that from me” 

A few moments passed by of small chatter between everyone in the room until a doctor and a couple nurses walked in and checked Koushi’s private’s “you’re ready so we will begin pushing soon okay? Everyone here is family correct?” 

Technically he wasn’t related to Hajime and Oikawa, but the two felt like his brothers and it wasn’t unknown for close friends to be there for birthings 

“Yes everyone here is” 

After prepping for labour, he was mentally preparing himself for the next events to come 

As he was pushing it felt like he was pushing out a watermelon sized rock, it was hellish and painful but it went by considerably past

It wasn’t long until he was met with his first born who was crying on the top of his lungs, a baby boy with the same white hair as himself, he was almost going to cry when he held his baby but then he had to keep going to push out the next 

The second born was also a baby boy, but this time he had the same dark brown hair as their biological father. His youngest was also complimented with the same mole under his right eye that was still closed

After he was done his labor and everyone was cleaned up, he was holding both babies for skin contact 

“Uwaaa they’re so cute” said Oikawa as he stared at the twins sleeping peacefully in their mother’s chest 

His father nodded “they were so big I thought you’d need stitches but luckily you didn’t” 

“What are you going to name them?” Asked Hajime as he watches his mate take multiple photos of the sleeping twins 

Suga hasn’t thought about their names yet, because he didn’t know their genders he didn’t know what to decide on for names 

“I haven’t decided yet but I’m sure they’ll come to mine eventually” his voice was soft and calm, he kissed his babies heads and got a coo in return from both, his youngest being the louder one 

_** -the next day-  ** _

“ Yasuo and Katsuo” Suga said as he pointed at his first born and then his second born, the two babies were sleeping in their baskets in his room

His parents has gone home the day before but Tooru and Iwazumi had stayed and slept in the spare bed next to his that wasn’t being used 

Now everyone but the babies were awake and they Suga had finally come up with their names

“They are great names, I can see that you made their names match “ said Hajime as he watched his mate take even more photos of the sleeping babies 

Suga nodded “ I wanted them to match but also have names that fit their different personalities too” 

As he finished, he heard Tooru say oh and when he looked over he saw his oldest slowly wake up while his younger brother followed not long after 

“The must be hungry” said Tooru ashe put his phone away and picked up the Yasuo first and handed him to his mother before being over Katsuo 

Suga nodded and unbundled his shirt before being them one at a time to his nipple to see if they’re hungry

Surly they were and began suckling for milk. It was a little weird to get used to since it was a new feeling to have a baby suckle for milk but he will get used to it 

While Yasuo was a gentle drinker and drank calmly, his brothers Katsuo on the other hand was a more eager drinker and would suckle a little harder

As his twins drank his milk, Hajime and Oikawa went to get him some breakfast and also their own meals too

While they were gone, Suga began to hum the same soft lullaby He’d always sing for the twins even while they were in his womb

It was a quiet morning 

The sun kissed their skin and 

warmed their bodies, keeping them warm 

And he was happy to finally hold his babies 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comment!


	6. Six + update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute short chapter plus update at the bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get a look into the morning routine of Sugawara and the twins!

_ -January 24th- _

The twins are now three weeks old

Yasuo and Katsuo have opened their eyes but are very much still sleepy babies 

Yasuo had shown to have a dark brown eye colour while his younger twin, Katsuo had pale gray eyes like their mother 

Katsuo in comparison is a more energetic baby, always flailing his arms and legs around while playing. It’s no doubt that he’d be hard to control once he learned to walk 

As for Yasuo, he is a more quiet baby who absolutely lives for cuddles from everyone he’s familiar with- especially his mommy. He’d stare at the person until they hold him in their arms, then he’ll fall into their entrance and nuzzle closely

He very much loves the affection and attention

On that morning, since Suga was on a paternity leave to take care of the babies until they reach a more suitable age aka not depend on their mothers contact 24/7, he was in the kitchen fixing up some food for him and the twins

Tooru was already at work while his mate aka “Iwa-chan” was off at school 

After fixing up their morning meals, he cleaned up the kitchen and living room- after eating that is, leaving the twins milk to cool down a little before they are drinkable 

Right as Suga finished cleaning up, he hears a soft cry coming from the babies room

As he emerged into the room he spotted Katsuo who was wiggling in his crib, with two bottles in hand he set them aside on the table in the room before picking up his youngest

Yasuo was a deeper sleeper compared to his twin and would sleep through most of his cries. That moment being one of them

As soon as he was picked up and cradled in his mothers arms, with the warm and comforting embrace of his scent, his cries turned to whimpers then to hiccups and then he quietly stared up at his mother 

Bringing the bottles to the babies mouth after checking the temperature, he eagerly suckles on it, happily welcoming the warm milk into his mouth

Koushi could just breast feed the twins, but because he’s a male and his breasts aren’t as large as a females, he’s afraid it wouldn’t be comfortable for the twins so most of the time he’ll pump milk out and feed them through a bottle

While Katsuo suckles on his bottle, Suga hums a soft lullaby to him while rocking in the chair back and fourth

The twins love it when their mother sing to them, it’s helps them relax easily and also to help them to fall asleep faster

After Katsuo finished his bottle, Suga pats his back gently to make him burp, all while not breaking his song 

With a soft burp leaving the infants mouth, he returns to rocking in the chair until he falls asleep again

Once sleeping, softly and quietly Suga got up and put him back into his crib after planting a kiss onto his head and then going to Yasuo who had recently woken up. Most likely from the hunger as he could smell his mothers scent accompanied with the warm scent of milk

He knew it was time to eat 

Picking up the baby, he was put into the same position as Katsuo before picking up his bottle of milk

Yasuo let out a big yawn and then got to sucking, but more gently compared to his younger brother 

Again, Suga began to rock in the chair while still singing the lullaby. Just like with Katsuo, once Yasuo was done with his meal, Suga lifted him up to burp 

With the sound of the soft burp being heard, he went to put him back down only after rocking him back to his slumber and planting a kiss onto his head too

Sugawara wishes he could watch them as babies like this forever 

**_ [UPDATE TIME] _ **

Soooo...

It’s been a while eh?

Sorry it’s taken so long to update. All I could say is- who thought art classes would take up so much of my time hah

Well I guess it makes sense...

I didn’t want to write out a full chapter yet because I’m still deciding on how I should start the next chapter, I’ve got an idea but no solid stuff yet 。。。 ( ㆀ ˘ ･ з ･ ˘)

So here’s a half(ish) chapter of cute Suga and twins morning routine!

I will say that the next chapter will 100% be a time skip- to how far Idk but I don’t wanna have a ton of filler so I’ll just skip the unimportant stuff because I know a lot of y’all want the angst to arrive! I do too haha ʕ• ᴥ •ʔ

ALSO I’d like to just let y’all know I am reading EVERY single comment and I love them all! I’m happy to know y’all like it so far and I hope to appease you all in the future  ٩ ( ๑ ❛ ᴗ ❛ ๑ ) ۶

I’d also like to say I’ve got a few new story ideas but for different fandoms, Some of them are gunna be more hardcore stuff- at least in the setting they’re taking place in!

I’ve been wanting to write a bartender at a strip club x mafia leader story for a while now and I think I’ve got some ideas on what I want the story plot to be about? I’m not entirely sure yet but them ideas are coming in!  ᕦ (ò_óˇ) ᕤ

(This update is almost as long as the actual short chapter lmao) 

The other ideas floating around is an apocalypse and a new idea that just came to mind are fairies????? I’ve read one story in another fandom with fairies as the main theme on here by a lovely writer and omg I’m loving it- also mermaids too like holy- I’m shocked at all these amazing stories by other authors that keep being made! To everyone writing your own stories keep up the amazing work! 

Anyways if you’re interested in other fandoms stories keep your eyes open (I’ll probably write a note saying I’ve released it anyways haha) the next one will be filled with spicy chapters too just sayin’ incase you’re into that( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Thank you all for your lovely support- I really appreciate it all honestly (●  ˃̶͈̀ ロ ˂̶͈́ ) ੭ ꠥ ⁾⁾ sorry again for taking forever and I hope to improve my time management in the future! 

Be safe y’all and let’s hope the next chap comes soon  ╰ (*´ ︶ `*) ╯ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, follow, comment!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuo and Yasuo cute moment and a drink out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter a bit longer than planned, so enjoy it as an apology for being slow (о´∀`о)

** -20xx April 1st- **

It has been four years since the twins have been born 

At the age of four they are in their second year of kindergarten

It was 9am and the small family of three were getting ready to go to work/school 

Suga worked to get the breakfast ready, toast with eggs, fried vegetables and a cup of milk for the twins while he had a cup of tea for the morning 

After setting the table he got up to get the twins ready 

Walking into the room and seeing the two on their separate beds had still been fast asleep

Koushi walked over to Yasuo and kisses his head before shaking him lightly “wake up sweetie, it’s time to get ready for school” he said in a gentle voice 

As Yasuo began to wake from his slumber, he slowly opened his eyes and greeted his mother with a sleepy smile “morning mommy” he whispered before rubbing his eyes and getting up 

Walking over to Katsuo and doing the same, only this time unlike Yasuo who awoke gracefully, the younger of the two got up with more energy

As if a switch was flipped 

Yawning widely while stretching out his arms and legs he shot up before saying “morning mommy!” And got out of bed to go after his older twin, who had left the room to go to the washroom 

Walking to their closet, Suga went through the numerous amounts of matching outfits that they received mostly from is mom and oikawa, but there were some from other friends for their birthdays and other holidays

volleyball themed outfits gifted from Hinata and Kageyama 

dinosaur themed outfits gifted by Tsukishima and Kuroo 

Sun and moon themed outfits gifted by Asahi and Nishinoya

Kiyoko and Yachi gave them matching dog and cat themed outfits 

Even Ennoshita and Tanaka gave the twins sailor themed outfits 

Looking through their large display of choices, Sugawara settles on picking out a blue and white striped short sleeved button up top, matched with a simple pair of dark navy blue pants

Since it was April, it was fairly warm but it could be chilly throughout the day, so just incase it does get colder they’ll also have cardigans that are a light beige colour 

Pulling out the outfits and setting them down on their separate beds, Koushi got up and went to the washroom to check up on the boys 

Upon getting to the washroom doorway, Suga watches as the boys brush their teeth and move onto washing their faces with a warm face towel all while standing on their stepping stools

Suga walks with them back to their bedroom and helps them get dressed for the day

After being fully dressed he helps them brush their hair until it’s soft and fluffy yet smooth, unlike their bedhead that they had not too long ago 

Walking off to the dinning room to eat breakfast, Suga helps the boys into their chairs and gets them settled on eating before going to bring their backpacks from their room 

Making sure everything they needed for the day was packed, he set their bags at the front door before joining the boys for breakfast

The journey to the school wasn’t any different from any other day, they take a short walk to the school which was located not too far from their comfortable two bedroom apartment 

The walk would be 10-15 minutes, depending on the weather of the day

Upon arriving half way to the good sized kindergarten, Suga sees Oikawa walking their way 

When he’s noticed, Tooru waves with a wide smile “good morning Koushi~” he says

“Good morning to you too Tooru” 

Looking down at the twins he nods his head in his friends direction “go on and greet Oikawa-san” he says softly 

“Good morning Oikawa-san!” Brightly says Katsuo with a wide and toothy smile

While Yasuo was on the softer side “Good morning Oikawa-san” he says with a small shy smile 

Smirking and giving off a soft chuckle, Tooru bends down and runs his hand along both of their cheeks, giving them a welcoming “Good morning to you too Katsuo and Yasuo~” before stroking their heads once more and then standing up 

“So I heard that there’s going to be a small drinking party this weekend, since it’s miss.Wada’s birthday this Saturday. Many of the teachers are going”

Tooru says almost whispering it to Sugawara, most likely trying not to let the twins, whom are having their own conversation, hear their mom and uncles “adult” talks as Oikawa would call it 

It was mostly an excuse to try and have the twins not listen in on the latest drama or tea he’d been spilling 

Not breaking his stare at the twins walking hand in hand in front of them, he responds “oh! I must’ve forgotten about it ugh I’ll need to figure out a gift for her by Friday then...” 

He knits his eyebrows together and sarcastically pouts “since I’ve got the twins to take care of I won’t be able to join you and the other teachers so-rry” he looks up to the taller omega and fluttered his eyelashes trying to give him puppy dog eyes 

“Oh nu uh! You’re coming and I’ll make sure of it!” Oikawa says, wrapping his arm around his best friends shoulder and goes really close before whispering quietly 

“I’m more than sure that there will be some hot alphas at the place we’ll be going to” the taller omega whispered while wiggling his eyebrows 

Sugawara sighed deeply before pinching the bridge of his nose 

“You don’t know- maybe you’ll find the one there!” At this point it was more of a plea for Koushi to come out to a party and have fun

Ever since the twins were born, not once had Sugawara Koushi ever went out with friends and relaxed

He’s been too busy with work and raising two toddlers to worry about catching a dashing alpha or even a beta at that

“Even if I went, I don’t know who to leave the twins with-“ 

“Your parents of course! I’m sure they’ll understand if their single omega son in his prime youth of 27 years old asked them to watch his twin sons whom he had after a breakup with his trash ex-boyfriend who left him for some dumb bi-“ before Tooru could finish his words Suga pushes in by slapping his hand over his mouth 

“I get it! And watch your language while we’re around kids- especially when they’re mine” he whisper yells while sending a dagger stare to the omega next to him. Looking back in front he sees that the twins are still deep in their conversations about whatever they were talking about, all while still holding hands 

Upon arriving to the school Oikawa sighs “right sorry... but what I mean is I’m sure your parents will be happy to watch the twins while you go have fun! Ple-ase Suga~”

While staring at the brown haired omega in front of him, give him his puppy dog eyes all while sarcastically pouting his lips in an attempts to get Suga to accept 

Well it worked

Rolling his eyes Suga nods “alright fine! I’ll go but I swear nothing bad better happen! Like getting drunk after five shots...” 

With a cheer Oikawa smiles from his success “of course honey bun! And besides what could possibly go wrong? I’m not even that much of a light drinker” 

** -Saturday evening- **

The twins had been dropped off at his parents house that morning. Surprisingly but also not so surprisingly, his parents had encouraged him to go have fun

His mother especially told him to try and find a fine alpha or beta that could be a potential husband for the future

To which his father butted him and told him to just have fun, obviously being a little protective of his only son who’s last relationship didn’t end well

Wanting him to now come home with another broken heart and baby in the womb

So of course he reminded him to use protection 

Since his children were sleeping over at their house, Suga had no worries about having to come pick them up that night

So off to the bar he went! 

Koushi was Dressed in an oversized black button up short sleeved shirt, the top button being undone to not seem so “uptight” as his friends would say 

He also had on a black skirt that went down to his mid thighs, nothing too revealing but since he had bought the skirt Suga never had the opportunity to wear it until now. So why not be bold and go all out for the night?

He did have his eyes on the lookout for a charming alpha after all

He also was wearing slightly transparent black tights and heels, since it was slightly chilly that night, Koushi decided to wear a gray jacket that would keep him warm 

It wasn’t weird for omegas of all sex’s to wear things like heels and skirts, because the majority of omegas were more on the feminine side

He just never had the chance to look cute with running after two four year olds 

As Suga sat in the bar of the birthday girls choice, with his coworkers and a couple others that he didn’t recognize, assuming that they were miss.Wada’s friends from outside of work, they all sat around their round table and hit their glasses filled to the top with some alcohol he didn’t brother remembering together, all basically yelling “cheers”, the night was filled with laughter and tons of people saying happy birthday while getting drunk

“Seems not all of us were strong drinkers” Suga whispered to himself

All the while Oikawa was sat next to him, passing drinks that seemed to be coming from thin air

Suga lost count of the shots he took and eventually at one point he did start feeling the alcohol start to kick in 

Typically Koushi was a good drinker but whatever it was that they were drinking must’ve been some strong stuff, since he himself was feeling kind of funny

Despite having more shots than he could count, he’s not drunk, still being sober enough to call Hajime to pick up his drunk and currently passed out mate

Taking up the role of mother in the room of his drunk coworkers and their friends, he helped everyone get home safely, either calling their reliable friends/family members, calling them a taxi, or helping someone else who wasn’t drunk drag someone who was drunk to their taxi to send them home

And finally at 10pm, everyone had safely been sent home with Tooru being the last to go

“Are You sure you don’t want me to give you a drive home? You don’t live far from us” asked Hajime who was dragging a babbling Tooru into his car

Shaking his head Suga refuses “it’s okay I wanna stay out for a little more to have a few drinks alone. It’s not everyday I go out drinking. Besides- You know I’m not a light weight so don’t worry so much about me! I’ll get a taxi once I’m done” he says strongly, flexing his arm up to exaggerate his words 

“Alright, stay safe and don’t go near sketchy people okay? If you still need a drive after just call me-“ and on went Hajime to ask questions like if he had his suppressants for emergencies, if he was wearing his collar securely, and many more

After reassuring the alpha he has everything and would be fine, stubbornly he drove off with a drunk Oikawa in his back seats passed out

Now it’s time to get to see if he can find a date for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm wonder what Suga will reel in ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga catches something but it’s not what he expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had to rewrite it after changing the plot a bit
> 
> I originally planned for Suga to get laid in this chapter buuuuut ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

_ -10:30pm- _

It was half past ten at night

Sugawara was sitting at the bar on one of their many stools

It has been half an hour and still he hadn’t been able to find a man to fit his taste

A bit discouraged, Koushi just sat at the bar sadly sipping on his cocktail 

That was until he heard a familiar voice 

“Sugawara Koushi?”

It was a familiar voice that Suga knew but he couldn’t remember whom it belonged to in that moment 

Turning around he was suddenly greeted with an elegant black haired female alpha who was accompanied by a shorter blond beta female 

Rubbing his eyes a bit to get the tiredness out of them before looking back at the two females again 

“Kiyoko and Hitoka? What are you two doing here?”

The two looked at each other and then stared at Koushi 

He felt as if he was about to be scolded

“We could say the same to you Sugawara, don’t you have two boys to look after?”

He shook his head with a soft smile “they’re with their grandparents tonight so I have nothing to worry about” 

Nodding in understanding, Hitoka speaks up “we’re out on a late night date to celebrate our six year anniversary! We just so happen to be walking across the street when we saw you inside here”

“You’re not trying to hunt down a man now are you?” Said Kiyoko with a giggle in her voice 

She clearly meant no harm and was only poking some fun after knowing he hadn’t tried dating the the last four years

Suga let out a deep sigh and scratches the back of his neck in slight embarrassment to the fact that she was actually right

“actually I was, but sadly tonight had no catch” he chucked nervously 

Gasping, Hitoka latched onto her alphas arm and slightly his behind her “so we just ruined you’re chance to potentially find a mate? We’re so sorry we didn’t reali-“ 

“It’s fine, it’s not like I’d actually find someone who caught my eye, even while observing people passing by in the last four years, non caught my attention” in defeat, Koushi took another sip of his drink 

He felt a soft hand gently rub against his back in an attempt to help him feel better

Looking back up he sees that it was Kiyoko 

“It’s okay Sugawara, you’ll meet the one someday”

Hitoka jumped in and smiled sweetly, sitting on the stool next to the light haired man “right! But even if you don’t there’s nothing to worry about because you’ve got us and everyone else! Especially those two cutest little boys oooh~ every time I think about them I always get baby fever! They’re so cute I just wanna squeeze their chubby cheeks and hug them all day long~” 

While Hitoka thought about the twins, she rubbed her cheeks with a wide smile as she remembers how cute they are

Her mate and friend quietly giggle to each other as they watch the beta have the time of her life 

It was a surprise really, with how much the beta loved children, she hadn’t decided with her mate to start planning on having their own litter 

Maybe they have though, and just haven’t succeeded yet? The fertility between beta and alphas aren’t the highest so it is difficult to conceive 

Even between omegas who are typically especially fertile, a beta and omega pair still have trouble producing a litter simply due to their compatibility 

That night the two females decided to join Suga for a bit while catching up on the things each party had missed while away

Kiyoko and Hitoka lived on the other side of town so they didn’t run into each other often 

Meaning less time to chat

By 11:07pm they decided it was time to go on with the night, with Suga going home and Kiyoko and Hitoka carrying on their date before heading home themselves

Kiyoko has gone to the restroom before they left, most likely to relieve her bladder of the water she had drank while chatting

After paying his bill for the drinks, he and Hitoka waited at the doors of the bar for Kiyoko so they could bid each other their goodbyes 

As the two conversed in some small talk while waiting for the alpha, a familiar smell came into their direction 

It was so familiar that Suga could swear he knew who the scent was coming from 

He was sure it’s someone he knew but who? 

As he wondered they heard footsteps come in their direction

It was only until Koushi saw the shocked and nervous face on Hitoka did he turn around to meet who it was that the scent belonged to 

Then it hit him

How could he forget? 

Before he could even register what was happening, their name rolled off of his tongue 

“Sawamura Daichi..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t much to say but if you actually read the end notes, you know what I would normally say ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar yet unwanted faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on writing this later and instead getting some of my physics work done since I’m three units behind haha- winter break really messed me up but I’ll catch up eventually! 
> 
> Anyways here’s the chapter and I think I made it kind of long but hopefully you’ll all like it!

The familiar scent of fresh forests with a hint of warm ember 

A smell that made Sugawara feel at home and cozy in the heart

At least it used to have that affect

Though Suga can’t deny that it wasn’t a pleasant scent still, it was a smell that reminded him of the betrayal that shattered his heart into small fragments 

Fragments he was able to put back together with the birth of his children, a birth that warmed and sowed his aching heart back together

A heart he put a lock on after being put together in hopes for it to never be broken again

Now he was faced with the alpha the scent it belonged to

A face he wished to never see againunless it was were where he’d have his fist in it. At least a little pay back was desired by the omega

Suga was brought back from his thoughts by Hitoka’s voice 

“What are you doing here Sawamura? Don’t you live in Tokyo?”

That was also something Suga wanted to know too. He moved to Osaka to get away from the alpha, not to run into him

“We actually just moved to Osaka! After we got engaged we decided to move out and live together since we’ll be married soon anyways!”

It was a feminine voice that responded to the blond beta beside him. A voice that made him undeniably uncomfortable

Looking over he saw a short, brown haired female beta with her arm tightly looped in with the alpha he used to call his own

“Oh, sorry we didn’t see you there Michimiya Yui- or should I say Sawamura Yui since you’re engaged now?“ 

Fighting the urge to cry, Suga held a friendly smile to hide his emotions

So he really moved on so quickly? Or not so much, since it took them this many years to just get engaged

Suga thought they’d be married by now because Daichi was so quick to break up with him, it’s kind of funny to see them taking their sweet time

With a giggle the brown haired beta responded “it’s okay! I am a little shorter than my alpha so it’s understandable that he’d tower over me a bit! Just means he can protect our future pups well-“

Bitch

That’s the first thing that comes to mind as Suga listens and watches the beta in front of him and Yachi

He doesn’t know why but he feels an internal pull that urges him to throw his hands at her

She’s innocent though and doesn’t even know or realize what she had done 

Right?

“So”

Suga looks over at Daichi and smiles as he begins to talk 

“I see that you and Hidoka are a thing now?” He questions with knitted brows

It’s as if he feels sorrowful looking at the two of them like they were a couple

Suga almost laughed out loud at the question but decided to have a little fun and spread a bit of a lie

Before Yachi could deny the statement, Suga sweetly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to himself

A small blush of embarrassment and nervousness overwhelmed her cheeks as she looked down, not knowing what to do if her alpha saw that

“We could be, we could not be- but what is it to you? Last I checked we haven’t even seen each other in what... half a decade? A lot could happen during that time and I don’t feel like talking about what went on in my life so I’ll just let you wonder” 

Koushi spoke smooth words without a pause, all while purposely spreading his sweet pheromones of fresh fruit and cream

Even though Koushi wasn’t the best at controlling his pheromones yet and mostly relied on suppressants to help block his scent from getting out, he did get the hang of somewhat controlling them after four years 

As all four stood there on the street in front of a bar, it became uncomfortably quiet as no one said a word 

Suddenly the eerily silence was broken by the taller beta 

“Oh gosh! Look at the time, we should be getting home soon since it’s so late. We’ll see you two around then!” She said all the while dragging the alpha away

As Suga turned to look behind himself at the two walking away, he could’ve sworn that he saw Yui give him a dirty look

One filled will fury and disgust 

Suspicious 

When they’re far away from the bar, Yachi finally bursts 

“Why would you do that?! Don’t you know how awkward it was for me to have you lead them on into thinking we’re potentially a thing?” 

Yachi silently screamed at him while throwing weak punches to his chest

With a soft chuckle he pat her head and apologized 

“I’m sorry about that, but you know how things are between me and Daichi, I just wanted to get back at him even if it was a little bit” 

Hitoka let out a deep sigh and crosses her arms “I hope Kiyoko didn’t see that, I’m worried about what she might think” 

As if on cue, the black haired alpha walked out with a small giggle and looked at the two

“I did actually see it, everything in fact and it was quite a show. Though I’m surprised that the two moved here of all places, I didn’t even know they were moving either since I don’t stay in contact with Daichi after... you know”

Nodding, Suga agreed 

It was extremely weird for it to have happened 

It’s as if fate or even god wanted to play a dirty trick on him by having them move to the same city as him and his small family

What a mess this could turn into if they cross paths again

Sugawara really would’ve liked for him and his twins to live a relatively peaceful life but he guess that won’t be happening 

As he bid the beta and alpha good night, he got into his taxi and went home 

Walking into the quiet home, Suga felt a bit of sorrow when it’s not it’s usually lively self. With the twins away at his parents house and not at home running around

He can’t wait for them to get home and to cuddle in bed

But for now he’ll have to sleep in his nest alone, just for one night

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it so far please leave a kudos! If not let me know your advice to make my works better in the future- if you want to show your support you can also leave a comment telling me how you feel about the story so far! ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
